


A love to remember

by Garoen23



Category: Howard Stark - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Adventures: Iron Man, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Tony Stark, Depressed Tony Stark, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, Love, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garoen23/pseuds/Garoen23
Summary: When you love a Narcissistic asshole, heart break is imminent. That was what Robin carter told herself when she was stood up by Tony stark many years ago before he left for MIT. But that thought changed when Robin receives a call from him out of the blue, pleading for help, in the middle of her date with her fiancé - Greg. As she helps Tony recover from his severely ruined self, the two stir up emotions that they thought were long forgotten.What happens when Robin realises that heart always had belonged to Tony? What happens when a love story unfolds in the midst of unspoken secrets and unexpected enemies? Will this be a love to remember? Or must this be a love story that would be deleted from history?Find out in A love to remember





	1. The call

Robin Carter looked at herself in the mirror. She patted down her grey glittery knee length dress and tidied her hair. “You look beautiful.” Greg complimented her, pecking her on the cheek causing her to blush “And tonight, the world is going to be envious of me because I have the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“You keep talking like that..” She chuckled “And I’m going to melt into a puddle.” Greg turned her to meet him. He pulled her close “What is it?” she asked, looking at him from under her lashes. He leaned in to kiss her unable to resist the urge. Robin’s phone rang loudly causing both of them to jump and then chuckle. Apologising softly, she picked up her phone and stared at the screen.

“Who is it?” Greg asked her.

Robin almost didn’t hear him. Her eyes welled up. Why was he calling her now after all those years of being non-existent in her life? Why was he calling her now after abandoning her at the hill? Why was he calling her now? Despite her anger and hurt, she found herself answering the phone “Stark.” She acknowledged.

“Robby..” The voice on the other end seemed anything but the vibrant tones she was used to seeing on the television “Robby is …is that you?”

“Yes.” She swallowed. Greg watched her concerned “What do you want?”

“Messed up….” She heard him coughing “Need help..” Tony strained to talk. 

“Stark, Whatever game you’re playing…”

“ _Please_..” She knew the situation was serious and that Tony would never in his conscious mind would even utter the word unless he had anything to gain from it. She swallowed and took a deep breath “Robby..” He slurred “I don’t..feel so good…” Robin heard a sniffle. She pushed herself away from Greg and frowned.

“Tony, are you alright?” There was silence. Not the good kind of silence but rather it was something that warned Robin that whatever situation Tony was in, it wasn’t good. She heard him wheeze a little and then a sniffle. Was Tony stark crying? “Tony? hey..” She softened the tone of her voice “Come on buddy, I need you to talk to me. Are you hurt?” When she didn’t get any response, her heart began thrashing out of pure anxiety. “Tony.” 

“Yes.” He heard his strained voice say “Robby, I’m _scared_.”

Robin shrugged off Greg’s hand and walked to the door, grabbing her coat. Whatever mess Tony had gotten himself into must have been really intense and serious for the scientist and proclaimed hero to confess that to her “I’m coming alright? Can you..tell me where you are? try and look around for me?”

“Bar…” He managed “In the..bathroom of the..ba..bar…45th street…Noise..there is noise. They’re coming..Robby please!”

“Stay right where you are Tony.” Robin mumbled “I’m on my way okay? Everything is going to be okay.” She put on her coat and her shoes. Fashion was the least of her worries. Tony needed her and she had to be there for him. Just as she stepped out, Greg caught her arm “I have to go.”

“You don’t. He always does this. He always comes in-between you and me. He always did right from our school days.” He reminded her “He ruined you once. He definitely has something in mind. Why else would he call you after what he did to you all those years ago? Robin. Listen to me, that guy is bad news.”

“May be, but he needs me right now.” She tried tugging her hand from her boyfriend’s hold.

“Is helping the man who ruined your life and shredded your heart more important than this special night we had planned? Is he more important than meeting my family?” Greg asked. Robin heard Tony wheezing again, she looked at him, jaw clenched.

“Please don’t make this hard.” She chewed her lip “You know I have to go.”

“Robin..”

“Greg.” She stopped struggling in his hold “Tony needs me. He is hurt. He is distraught. He is scared. I don’t know what the situation right now is with him but all I know is that there is no place I’d rather be except helping him right now.” Greg’s hold on her arm went loose. Disappointment clear in his eyes as he pursed his lips “Tell Martha I’m sorry I couldn’t meet her today.” With that Robin grabbed the keys to the car from the wall and walked outside, phone pressed to her ear. Greg watched with contempt as the great Tony Stark managed to step between him and his childhood crush turned lover Robin once again. He hated the kind of power the scientist had over Robin. He hated that Robin wouldn’t hesitate to jump from a running vehicle if it meant anything to Tony. He hated the scientist more than words could describe and right now, that hate was growing into something much much powerful than any bad seed the human mind can conceive.

 


	2. Help

Before she knew it, Robin was standing in the midst of the dancing crowd. The loud music made her want to shut her ears but she was too busy trying to find the direction to the bathroom “Excuse me..” She said squeezing past a few drunk and dancing couple. She almost sighed in relief when she saw the board with the bathroom symbol pointing to the right. Pocketing the phone that had long run out of battery, Robin pushed through the crowds faster and then stood in front of the men’s bathroom. She wet her lips nervously and looked around before pushing the door open “Please don’t let there be someone peeing. please don’t let there be someone peeing..” she mumbled, squinting her eyes as the door opened widely. When she noticed that it was empty, she breathed out in relief and stepped inside “Tony?” she called, carefully stepping forward “It’s me Robin…”

She noticed the empty shoe in the corner of the room. It was only then did she notice the blood smears on the tiles. She found herself reaching back at the door and turning the lock, securing it. Midway, she spotted a shirt. Robin swallowed thickly as her pace quickened. She pushed open the door to the last stall before which was another pair of shoe, drenched in what seemed to be blood. The sight of what she saw almost stopped her thrashing heart. There was Tony in the corner of the stall, covered in sweat and blood, with his pants and underwear gathered at his ankles. There was an obvious gash on his side, that looked deeper than it was. His right visible foot was purple, his phone inside the toilet bowl. “Tony?” She whispered to the hunched man, moving closer. The scientist lifted his head and looked at her. His face was a mess, his lip was cut and bleeding; His right eye was swollen and bruised so badly it looked almost black “Oh my god..” She whispered as his eyes filled up. Robin instantly knelt beside him and placed her hand on his visibly trembling shoulder. 

“Robby..” The voice was broken and hollow. She could hear him wheeze and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The action, earned her a splutter. She closed her eyes as Tony leaned forward, crashing into her face buried in her neck “Robby..”

“I’m here..” She mumbled wrapping another around him “What happened?” she gently tugged him closer when she heard him crying softly. Robin was more alarmed than she was when she saw him hurt. Getting hurt was one thing for Tony but for him to show any weakness was absolutely unusual. Tony always wanted to show himself as the stronger person. He always wanted to prove it to his father and then her. She cupped his face and Wiped his eyes “Babe, we need to get you to a hospital. okay?” Tony shook his head, eyes closing. He was too ashamed to meet her eyes now and even more ashamed to be in pain but he didn’t care as much as he used to “There is no other option Tony. You’re hurt and this needs medical attention.” She helped him stand up and pulled his boxers and pants back on him. His nakedness was barely affecting her as it wasn’t the first time she had seen him in that way. She removed her coat and helped him put it on before guiding him out of the crowded room.

“Hurts..” She heard him say as his hand massaged the area around his chest where the arc reactor resided “Hurts bad..”

“I know, it’ll be okay. Come on, stay with me just a few more steps before we reach the car.” She grunted as Tony’s weight began settling in proving it difficult for her to help him move. 

“T..” He slurred, wheezing “I cn..can’t..” He stopped walking, his knees going week “Can’t..” It was tough convincing his lungs that the air around him was breathable. He gasped but felt his throat constrict “Can’t..” he whispered.  
“Hey..” she let him lean against the wall of a near by building and held his shoulder “Breathe Tony. you’re okay, just breathe. come on, breathe with me.” she instructed making sure he could hear her and that his eyes were fixed on her “Breathe with me, breathe in.. that’s it” she smiled softly “and out. very good, let’s try that again hmm?” Tony followed her breathing instructions and despite the effort not lessening he felt the ache dull mildly. He swallowed and closed his eyes, leaning completely on the wall, his hands holding her for balance “There you go..”


	3. No one left

Robin fiddled her phone, waiting for the doctor to assess Tony in privacy. A nurse came by and placed a few of Tony’s belongings in a tray. Robin’s eyes scanned it, wondering if she needed to call her. Considering it to be the best idea, she opened her phone and googled the lobby number. It took her awhile, but she finally got the number.

“Stark Towers, how may I help you?” Robin took a deep breath, a part of her wanting to terminate the call and keep Tony for herself for just a while more but her morality wouldn’t allow it.

“I have an urgent message for Miss. Potts.” She replied “It’s concerning Mr. Stark but it’s confidential. I need to talk to her.”

“Miss.” The speaker on the other end chuckled “If we had a dime for everyone who tried to reach Miss. Potts, We’d be-“

“Look it’s urgent.” Robin clenched her jaw “It’s regarding his life. Just tell her Robin Carter is on the line. She’ll know.”

“Hold on.” Was the answer she got. Robin drummed her fingers on the chair’s hand rest. Her heart was telling her that she should be anything but calm. She looked at the door and sighed in frustration when it was still closed. What could possibly take so long? she wondered 

“Robin.” The familiar chirpy voice resounded over the telephone “What a surprise!”

“I wish we had time to talk about this but Pepper..” She sighed “It’s Tony, he-“

“I hate to cut you off like that but honestly, I’m done with his dramatics.”

“This isn’t a drama he’s staging Pepper.” She hissed, standing up and pacing over the corridor “He’s hurt. He called me. I don’t know why but he did and now, I’ve got him admitted at St. Michaels. He doesn’t seem good Pep. He needs you.”

“If it was me he needed, he had my number.” Pepper was curt. Robin heard the other woman breath heavily and wondered if she should have lied about him calling her “Look, I was hear just to sign a few documents. Tony is a great guy, really but..” Robin could feel her anger rising “It’s over between us Rob. It has been for awhile now.”

“How could you say that when he’s this wounded?” 

“I wish there was someway I could sugar coat this.” Pepper tried to explain although it was clear that she was in pain “but I can’t. I am a normal person and I want a normal life. I wanted one with Tony and God knows I love him but unfortunately for both him and me, Tony is anything but normal. I thought I could handle it but the truth is, I can’t and I don’t wish to be a part of this…dangerous ride anymore.”

“He loves you.” Robin said as much as it hurt her “He needs you pepper. He might have done a lot of things but-“

“You weren’t there Robin.” Pepper hissed “You don’t know why I had to take the decisions I took. You have no idea how much I actually love that man and you have no idea what it feels to be constantly worrying or being subjected to danger. He pushes people away. That’s what he does. And he has successfully managed to push everyone that cared about him away now. There’s a reason he didn’t call me and that reason is the same, I am going to end the call.”

“What am I to do with him now?” Robin found herself asking.

“He’s a mess that can’t be fixed Robin. I’m sure you know that.” Pepper responded seconds before the call ended. Robin pocketed her phone and cursed under her breath. A pat on her shoulder caught her attention.


	4. Are you sure?

“Greg.” She sighed as he hugged her “I’m sorry I was rude tonight.”

“Not your fault.” The dishevelled man responded. Of course in his mind nothing that had occurred was her fault. How could he blame her when he loved her so much? He cupped his face worry written all over his face “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She sniffled, kissing the inside of his palm “Not my blood. Tony he’s..” her eyes bubbled with tears but she forced them inside. She wouldn’t cry for him again. He would never be the reason behind her tears “How did you find me?”  
“I followed you. I would have come a little sooner, but..” He shrugged “Not that important. Let’s get you home. You’ve got him to the hospital, now they will take care of him.”

“Who’s they?” She scoffed “There’s nobody left to care for him Greg.” She felt her lovers arms withdraw, the same look that sparked the argument hours ago had returned.

“What do you suggest?” He asked her.

“I don’t know.” She replied, sitting down back on the chair.

“Are you suggesting we take him into our house?” 

“I don’t know.” She said closing her eyes.

“Are you suggesting that we leave everything we’ve planned so that the asshole who ruined your life in the first place could get well?”

Robin glared at him, eyes brimmed with tears “Stop it.” She chewed her lip “I thought you were here to help me.”

“Help you get your head straight.” He leaned forward and harshly whispered to her to avoid the stares the others were giving them “Listen to yourself. What do you think you’ll do when he leaves you again? What do you think he’ll do? stay and be friends with you again?” How badly Robin wanted to snub it in his face and say yes but how horrible she felt that it wasn’t possible because she knew Tony was never the one to stay. She clenched her jaw “All we’ve been doing since he called you is fight.”

“All you have been doing since he called me is FIGHT.” she raised her voice before reducing it to the whispers, catching Greg of guard “What are you so insecure of that you have to drag my past over and over again in the past few hours as if seeing him again wasn’t hurtful?” She held up her hand “Am I not wearing your brand of Love that claims me all yours because of your fucking insecurities?”

“When I am insecure, it’s a crime.” Greg retaliated “But when Tony comes crying tiger again, it’s something that has to have your attention? Are you listening to yourself?”

“Greg.” Robin looked at her fiancé “You asked me to marry you. I said yes. Marriage is not solely built on love but also faith. I love you trust me and I don’t question your love in me. It is faith that I question. Tony Stark was and is my best friend.” She continued “Yes. I was madly in love with him for years and god knows that I loved him so much I didn’t hesitate when he wanted to elope. But that love stopped when he didn’t show up. It ended when he pretended not to know me when I confronted him and it ended when he fell in love again. He was my lover but he is still my best friend and I will do everything I can to help him out of this situation. That’s all he is, a best friend. It is you I love. It is you I want to marry.”

“And yet here you are fighting me over him. Are you sure about that?” Greg asked as if nothing Robin said had entered his years “I’m staying at my mother’s tonight. Call me if you need me.” With that Greg walked away leaving a confused and struggling Robin behind who fiddled with the ring on her finger. She loved Greg, she was sure yet why wasn’t she able to counter him. Why wasn’t she running behind him, trying to kiss the argument shut? The answer was something Robin would never come to agree upon.


	5. Promise

An hour later, Robin opened her eyes to the nurse looking at her expectantly. The doctor was standing beside her, a grim look on his face. Robin stood up instantly “How is he?” she asked them.

“He’ll get better.” The doctor responded pushing his glasses up his nose “Tell me, Miss..”

“Carter. I’m his..friend.” 

“Miss. Carter.” The doctor looked at the nurse who went back to taking notes “Tell me if..you know anything about Mr. Stark’s drug issue.”

“Excuse me?” Robin was confused. What was the doctor asking her.

“I’ll take that as a No.” He sighed “When he was brought here, Mr. Stark was high on heroine and alcohol. His physical state seems to point out that he has been in habit for a long time now and if he continues this, the world will be loosing a hero to something as simple as a white power.”

Robin didn’t sense the tear that stained her cheek “Right..” she said with a very shaky voice. “What do you..um..”

“Rehab.” The doctor gestured “It’s the best way for him to get the help he needs.” Robin nodded sniffling “Also, Miss. Carter?”

“Yeah?”

“We found signs of forced entry in his…” He said it like he was used to it “I have seen many cases such as his and I can guarantee you that this wasn’t the first time it happened. I’d suggest you talk to him about this casually and try to figure out what happened and get him to accept the treatment that we will be offering.” Robin nodded as the doctor patted her shoulder “You can see him now.”

This was all too much for Robin to take at one go. How was she supposed to accept the fact that Tony Stark, a genius who envisioned to change the world had now been reduced to a drug addict and rape victim who lost every relationship he held dear to him. She knew he was a ticking time bomb but what she didn’t realise was how nuclear he was. She took a breath or two to steady herself and decided not to speak of the incident until he was ready to talk about it. First, she’d have to deal with the drug issue. It all had to be baby steps. Robin stood before the ward door and knocked on it before nudging it open. There he was, on the gurney, eyes swollen from crying she assumed and the black circle had only gotten darker. He was connected to various monitors that constantly beeped “Hello.” She smiled softly as she entered the room. Tony watched her with eyes that read nothing but pain and shame. 

“Hi.” He croaked, looking at his hands when she sat at the edge of the gurney.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, looking at him.

“Like shit.” He responded “Leaving?”

“What do you think?” she asked him. 

“Thank you.” he rasped “For everything and I’ll pa-“

“I’m staying.” she cut him off “I always stay.”

Tony stared at her. Robin’s eyes never left his. She placed a hand over his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into his touch “Please stay.” He whispered not daring to open his eyes again. He felt her lips press against his forehead and her fingers run through his hair.

“What happened to you?” She asked pulling back.

“Love.” He whispered “Fear..Failure.”

“Tony..” She sighed “Drugs?”

“Relief.” He sighed “Addiction.” Robin remained silent and wet her lips “Are you disappointed too?” He asked after a heartbeat.

“Hmm.” she responded “But not enough to make me quit on you.” She nuzzled him “I don’t care who was with you that let you be the wreck that you ar-“

“No one.” Tony opened his eyes, now full of tears “That’s why I wrecked myself.”

“I’m here now.” She kissed his nose “and we are going to fix you.” Tony closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. Robin shifted and settled beside him, embracing him “You’re not going to be alone again. I promise.”


End file.
